pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Space☆Twinkle Pretty Cure
Space☆Twinkle Pretty Cure is AwesomeElement5000's Rewrite of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure In Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Space Squad. Characters Pretty Cure Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star (Bailey Starr in the English Dub) Hikaru is a 2nd year High School Student. Hikaru is an imaginative and curious and she loves space and stars. She can be rather stubborn too, to where she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. She is Cure Star, the Pretty Cure of Stars whose Theme Color is Pink and she has the power of stars Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky (Layla Markson in the English Dub) Lala is an alien from the planet Saman eventually she starts attending the girls school as a transfer student. Lala is a serious sort of girl who is treated like an adult back at home. She has a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. She is Cure Milky, The Pretty Cure of the Milkyway whose theme color is Teal and she has the power of Lightning Amamiya Erena/Cure Soleil (Elena Valdez in the English Dub) Erena is a third year High School Student. Erena has a radiant smile. She's very popular and sporty to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". She often looks after her 6 little brothers when her parents are off working at the florist store Sonrisa, which her family runs. She is Cure Soleil, the Pretty Cure of the Sun whose theme color is yellow and she has the Power of Fire Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene (Molly Moonstone in the English Dub) Madoka is a Third Year High School Student. Madoka tries her best to be ladylike. She is from a family with a storied history; her father works in the government while her mother is a famous pianist. She, herself, holds national championship titles in piano, archery, flower arranging, and tea ceremonies seamlessly, and gets excellent grades in academics. As the student council president, she's known as "The Moon of Mihoshi Town". She is Cure Selene, The Pretty Cure of the Moon whose theme color is Purple and she has the power of ice and snow Hoshiniji Mao/Cure Ray (Mandy Strumm in the English Dub) Mao is a space idol whose transfers to the Cures school as a third year. She is Yuni's twin sister and one of the last survivors of Planet Rainbow. she is very friendly and acts cutesy towards others. She also loves to sing and has a good relationship with Yuni. She also has a good relationship with Erena as they are in the same class. She is Cure Ray, the Pretty Cure of Rays whose theme color is white and she has the power of holy light Kisekigawa Yuni/Cure Cosmo (Sabrina Skystar in the English Dub) Yuni is a 17-year old girl whose transfers to the Cures' school as a third year. She is Mao's twin sister and one of the last survivors of Planet Rainbow. She used to be a phantom thief called Blue Cat whose often stole during her twin sister Mao's concerts. Yuni tends to prefer being a lone wolf and generally holds a strong responsibility for herself, mainly rooted from the guilt she has of being unable to save her planet, but she gradually warms up around them as the series goes on. She is Cure Cosmo, The Pretty Cure of the Cosmos whose theme color is blue/rainbow and she has the power of rainbows Mascots Prunce (Pellinore in the English Dub) An Alien who worked for the Star Princesses before they became Pens. He ends his sentence in "purunsu" or "purunstar". in the Japanese version Fuwa (Fantasia in the English Dub) Created by the Star Princesses to be their only Hope. She can revive the Princesses if they have the Twinkle Book. She ends her sentences in "fuwa" in the Japanese version Nyan (Feline in the English Dub) Nyan is Mao and Yuni's Mascot Partner. She ends her sentences in "nya" in the Japanese version Rewrite Changes The Cures are now in High School Mao and Yuni are now separate characters but they are twins and both become Pretty Cure The Cures have a super form similar to their Zodiac Forms called Astrological Mode '''which is activated with the Stellar Perfume Yuni will be voiced by Rie Kitagawa, the OP singer of Star☆Twinkle. The Rainbow Perfume (now renamed Stellar Perfume in this version) was used to help Cures upgrade their second attacks, and also transform into '''Astrological Mode Other than their transformation Star Color Pens, the Cures get secondary Pens which represent them. * Cure Star = Stars, Earth, and Faith * Cure Milky = Milky Way, Thunder, and Sincerity * Cure Soleil = Sunlight, Fire, and Pride * Cure Selene = Moonlight, Snow, and Nobility * Cure Ray = Rays,Light and Love * Cure Cosmo = Cosmos,Rainbows,Responsibility See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Space Squad Category:Series